


The Piscorp Chronicles

by faroresson



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Discord Server Fic, Gen, This is a spinoff of Tales of Inaba please go read that I'm way too proud of it, the gang's all here! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faroresson/pseuds/faroresson
Summary: So two Wild Cards exchange discord IDs after a double date at Souzai Daigaku and made it their friends' problemThis is a chat fic spinoff/extra content compilation for my Tales of Inaba fic, some events will be based on what happens in that fic and there will be direct links between them.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. July 27th 2017

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a stupid idea,,, as with all my other ideas posted here, blame OfAngels my roommate.
> 
> I put way too much effort into formatting the chatroom to be discord instead of generic group chat, but the effect is nice. Most usernames/nicknames will be either pretty obvious or explicitly stated who they belong to, but if you have any questions, just leave a comment I'm more than happy to elaborate!

**Welcome to Persona User GC**

  
  


→ **NickeledBack** just showed up! _07/27/2017_

NickeledBack _Today at 4:55 PM_

All good?

YuDojima _Today at 4:55 PM_

Yeah.

IT’s got the link, PT too

→ Welcome, **Amamiya**. We hope you brought pizza. 07/27/2017

Amamiya _Today at 4:57 PM_

We’re coming.

Quick question though,

Admin rights?

YuDojima _Today at 4:58 PM_

Sure, one minute

YuDojima _Today at 5:00 PM_

Two roles, both admin.

Go nuts.

→ **Alibaba** just landed! 07/27/2017

Alibaba _Today at 5:02 PM_

Sahhhh dudes

So there’s even more that can use the nav

→ **trackback** is here. _07/27/2017_

→ Yay, you made it **Diamagi** ! _07/27/2017_

→ Everyone welcome **LesbiAnn** _07/27/2017_

YuDojima Today at 5:05 PM

We need a welcome channel…

NickeledBack _Today at 5:05 PM_

👀

Alibaba _Today at 5:05 PM_

👀

Amamiya _Today at 5:05 PM_

👀

YuDojima _Today at 5:07 PM_

Fine…

trackback _Today at 5:07 PM_

Wouldn’t it be easier to just make our nicknames our names?

Yosuke _Today at 5:08 PM_

U rite

Yu _Today at 5:09 PM_

Now we have a dedicated meme channel at least

Yu _Today at 5:11 PM_

Have fun, guys. Make sure everybody’s in before the day’s out

→ **DetectivePrince** is here. _07/27/2017_

→ A wild **Kumada** appears! _07/27/2017_

→ Good to see you, **Risette** ! _07/27/2017_

Naoto _Today at 5:15 PM_

HELLO EVERYONE

Ryuji _Today at 5:15 PM_

Oh are we yellin now?

Naoto _Today at 5:16 PM_

NO, I HAVE DIFFICULTIES READING MY OWN TYPING ON MY DEVICES

APOLOGIES

→ **Fsteak** just slid into the server. _07/27/2017_

→ Glad you’re here, **rosemusketeer** _07/27/2017_

rosemusketeer _Today at 5:18 PM_

Hello!

I have a question, how do you change your name?

Ren _Today at 5:18 PM_

I gotchu

You’re on mobile, right?

rosemusketeer _Today at 5:19 PM_

Yes.

Ren _Today at 5:21 PM_

[Tutorial.jpg]

Haru _Today at 5:23 PM_

Thank you, Ren-kun.

→ Welcome **Davinki** , say hi! _07/27/2017_

→ Good to see you, **betgent** . _07/27/2017_

**Ren** pinned **a message** to this channel. **See all the pins.** _07/27/2017_

Ren _Today at 5:24 PM_

Change your nickname to your people name for a bit gang

We've got introductions to do

Yusuke _Today at 5:26 PM_

So these are the people you three mentioned…

Astounding

Yosuke _Today at 5:26 PM_

dude u give off mega "saw a snail today,,,, effervescent" energy

Ren _Today at 5:27 PM_

Pretty sure he's said that verbatim

→ **QueenMakoto** is here. _07/27/2017_

Makoto _Today at 5:27 PM_

Is this everyone?

Ryuji _Today at 5:29 PM_

Looks like

Mona can't be here cause cat

Ren _Today at 5:30 PM_

Yeah we're 8 to 7 IT vs PT

Is anyone going to Aiya's tomorrow btw?

**@InvestigationTeam** specifically

Yukiko _Today at 5:32 PM_

We are all going for a get together. Would you all like to join?

Ann _Today at 5:33 PM_

Half of us are in Tokyo, but us here will! Rainy day specials, right?

Rise _Today at 5:33 PM_

yea!!!! can't wait to meet you guys!

Naoto _Today at 5:35 PM_

FOR THOSE OF US IN TOKYO, WHY NOT GET TOGETHER AND WE CAN DO A VIDEO CALL BETWEEN GROUPS?

Kanji _Today at 5:36 PM_

You're a genius babydoll!

Haru _Today at 5:36 PM_

I've got some free time tomorrow!

Yusuke _Today at 5:36 PM_

As do I

Makoto _Today at 5:36 PM_

I'll make it work

Teddie💛 _Today at 5:37 PM_

this is sooooo exciting!!! we're gonna meet ann-chan ren and ryuji's friends!!

Yosuke _Today at 5:37 PM_

the nxt question is skype or piscorp

Chie _Today at 5:38 PM_

We're all in this one anyway

Piscorp

Naoto _Today at 5:38 PM_

SOUNDS GOOD.

I WILL BRING MY LAPTOP, **@PhantomThieves** WE WILL CONVENE AT SHIBUYA STATION TOMORROW AT 4

Futaba _Today at 5:38 PM_

You got it boss


	2. July 28th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason 288474 why Ren isn't allowed to initiate conversation in P5 and solidifying Team Dinner plans!

Ren  _ Today at 8:22 AM _

Hey  **@everyone** look at this

Yu  _ Today at 8:22 AM _

I…

No.

Futaba  _ Today at 8:22 AM _

Starting early today?  _ (edited) _

Ren  _ Today at 8:22 AM _

elary

Ren  _ Today at 8:23 AM _

Put it back coward

Futaba  _ Today at 8:23 AM _

No <3

Yusuke  _ Today at 8:25 AM _

I believe you would call that…

Bad to look at?

Chie  _ Today at 8:25 AM _

very bad

0/10

Ryuji  _ Today at 8:25 AM _

So  _ that's  _ what had you grinnin like a maniac this mornin

spoiler tag your effin sin next time!!

Ren  _ Today at 8:27 AM _

I will not apologize for art!

Right,  **@Yusuke** ?

Yusuke  _ Today at 8:27 AM _

On the contrary. Please apologize.

Yu  _ Today at 8:28 AM _

Y'all really be, huh?

Yosuke  _ Today at 8:28 AM _

partnr i told u to stop that

what does that even m e a n?

Yosuke  _ Today at 8:29 AM _

oh speaking of bad things

Ryuji  _ Today at 8:30 AM _

You know that feeling when you want to eat glass?

That's how I feel bout jlass ware

Ren  _ Today at 8:31 AM _

Jlass

Yosuke  _ Today at 8:32 AM _

jeramics

Futaba  _ Today at 8:32 AM _

mmmmm Jussy

Ryuji  _ Today at 8:33 AM _

jenis

Makoto  _ Today at 8:34 AM _

Jstop

Ren  _ Today at 8:35 AM _

Jno

Makoto  _ Today at 8:35 AM _

Jyes

Ren  _ Today at 8:36 AM _

I'm only straight for jussy

Ryuji  _ Today at 8:37 AM _

Ew

Jussy

Futaba  _ Today at 8:37 AM _

This just in! Ryuji likes jick

Yosuke  _ Today at 8:38 AM _

For jraight jeople

Yusuke  _ Today at 8:40 AM _

Jick

Yu  _ Today at 8:41 AM _

What are you? Jay?

Chie  _ Today at 8:42 AM _

aren't you literally dating a man Yu-kun????

Ann  _ Today at 8:43 AM _

why yes!

Ren  _ Today at 8:43 AM _

Aight,  **@Ann**

Ann  _ Today at 8:44 AM _

Yea? :)

Ren  _ Today at 8:44 AM _

🖕

Ren  _ Today at 8:45 AM _

~~Just kidding I swear~~

**Futaba** pinned  **a message** to this channel.  **See all pins** .  _ 07/28/2017 _

Chie  _ Today at 8:51 AM _

now that that's outta the way…

We on for team dinner tonight, still?

Yu  _ Today at 8:52 AM _

Yes. Naoto and the others in Tokyo will meet up and we'll do a video call.

We'll get delivery from Aiya's and eat at my place.

Chie  _ Today at 8:52 AM _

sick

Yukiko managed to get this evening off thank god

Ann  _ Today at 8:54 AM _

One other question!

Rise-san, why aren't you in Tokyo right now?

if you don't mind me asking!!! Sorry that seemed kinda rude

Yosuke  _ Today at 8:55 AM _

hol up she's idle

**@Rise**

Rise  _ Today at 8:57 AM _

Oh! I'm taking downtime between my new album and my next concert

my grandma runs the tofu shop!! so I help out!

Ann  _ Today at 8:58 AM _

That's super cool! I'll have to go to your next show

I'll even bring  **@Ren** cause he's more into your music than I am

Ren  _ Today at 9:00 AM _

Never have I been more offended by something I completely agree with.

But yeah, fuck! Three famous people live here

Yosuke  _ Today at 9:01 AM _

Rise-chan,,, Naoto-kun,,,,,,,

who's the third?

Ryuji  _ Today at 9:02 AM _

Yu???????

Didn't he become a well known ya author with his one hit wonder??

Yosuke  _ Today at 9:04 AM _

Ohhhh shit

forgot about that lmao

sorry yu

Yu  _ Today at 9:04 AM _

Don't worry, I forgot about it until Ren mentioned it on tuesday

Like how I forgot I wrote that paper and when it got published through the uni I said "I should do a study like that"

Yosuke  _ Today at 9:05 AM _

god partnr are u even with u at all? like ever?

Yu  _ Today at 9:05 AM _

No, why?

Futaba  _ Today at 9:06 AM _

The guys on our team are like that

Ren is the worst though cause you'll lose him mid sentence

Ryuji and Inari at least have the courtesy to wait until a save point before disappearing

Yusuke  _ Today at 9:08 AM _

Rude

Futaba  _ Today at 9:08 AM _

lmao :P

Yu  _ Today at 9:10 AM _

I can't wait to meet you all

Ren, Ann and Ryuji speak highly of you

Makoto  _ Today at 9:10 AM _

**@Ren** How much did you share, exactly?

Ren  _ Today at 9:11 AM _

Not much! Just some highlights!

Please, spare me! I'm but a humble court jester!

Futaba  _ Today at 9:12 AM _

wow Ren really called himself a clown, huh?

Chie  _ Today at 9:12 AM _

Didn't Morgana come up with the name Joker?

Ren  _ Today at 9:13 AM _

Morgana said it was because I was the trump card. Not-Igor said I was a wild card

I think it's cause a domino mask and magician pants (apparently) don't offer much in terms of code names

Yu  _ Today at 9:15 AM _

Oh, why doesn't Morgana join?

Ryuji  _ Today at 9:15 AM _

Cats can't use phones

you've  _ seen _ the closest he gets to a people body

Yusuke  _ Today at 9:16 AM _

However, if I remember correctly…

Doesn't the bear have a phone?

Yosuke  _ Today at 9:16 _

Oh, teddie?

he has a human body

He's a Bear Mascot ™

Teddie💛  _ Today at 9:18 AM _

I was always a bear for a while!

but after meeting Sensei and the others I decided to train

Teddie💛  _ Today at 9:21 AM _

I grew a body by doing sit-ups!!!

Ren  _ Today at 9:22 AM _

Morgana just hissed at the phone

he's jealous and/or hungry so Imma head out and find sushi

Yu  _ Today at 9:23 AM _

I have to head to the daycare for work, see you all soon!

Ann  _ Today at 9:45 AM _

Oh!  **@Yusuke** you'd love the views here! it's so pretty! We took some pictures but,,,

Yusuke Today at 9:46 AM

Pictures don't quite capture the beauty that's present in person

Well, I may get the chance to visit later this year.

Ryuji  _ Today at 9:49 AM _

I ain't opposed to having everybody come out here together! 

We could go R E A L camping!!

Ryuji  _ Today at 9:50 AM _

Also the TV thing

y'all gotta see that first hand

Makoto  _ Today at 9:51 AM _

The… TV thing?

Ryuji  _ Today at 9:53 AM _

Yeah so

you know how they have personas too?

Ann  _ Today at 9:53 AM _

Dude!!! Shut!!!

No Spoilers!!!!!

Ryuji  _ Today at 9:54 AM _

Shit, right

You'll see tonight then

Makoto  _ Today at 9:55 AM _

Oh boy…

ClownBoy  _ Today at 9:56 AM _

Don't worry, Makoto, it's really cool!

Clownboy  _ Today at 9:57 AM _

Okay… who the fuck???

Like fair but also 

Bitch??????

Futaba  _ Today at 9:59 AM _

You advocated for universal admin rights

just change it back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I slammed this out at work today...
> 
> Also the jinner conversation is ripped directly from a discord server I run for my school friends, and there's more where that came from. No I'm not sure if that's a threat or a promise...


	3. July 29th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So while everyone kills time until the Busiest Group Call Ever, be it with work or school or DDR battles at the arcade one city over, people talk. Nothing of substance of course, no group chat has substance

Chie  _ Today at 10:57 AM _

hey can i borrow one of you

yu and i are gonna do something funny

Clownboy  _ Today at 10:58 AM _

I'll help.

Chie  _ Today at 10:58 AM  _

alright sweet

Yu  _ Today at 11:00 AM _

We need nicknames that are sequential alphabetically.

Clownboy _ Today at 11:00 AM _

__ Why?

Clownboy  _ Today at 11:01 AM _

What are we doing?

Yu  _ Today at 11:03 AM _

Recreating Yosuke's finest assessment of a situation in our statuses

Chie  _ Today at 11:04 AM _

I argued for his finest moment overall but…

Yu said no

Yu  _ Today at 11:05 AM _

I said "don't be mean"

Clownboy  _ Today at 11:05 AM _

Sounds good!

Chie  _ Today at 11:06 AM _

You can be the SUPER part

Yu _ Today at 11:08 AM _

We still need usernames that will line us up in the thing

Futaba _ Today at 11:08 AM _

Why not all be clowns?

Clownboy  _ Today at 11:08 AM _

No!

Clownboy _ Today at 11:09 AM _

Only  **_I_ ** can be the clown

Futaba  _ Today at 11:11 AM _

,,,,,,,

Futaba  _ Today at 11:11 AM _

Now we don't have time to unpack all that

Yu  _ Today at 11:12 AM _

Cowboy?

Yu  _ Today at 11:13 AM _

1 2 and 3, to make sure its the right order

Chie  _ Today at 11:15 AM _

Perfect

Yu you're cowboy 2, I'll be 1 and Ren you're 3

Clownboy  _ Today at 11:16 AM _

Cool, let's do this!

  
  


Cowboy 1  _ Today at 1:29 PM _

YES!!!

Yosuke  _ Today at 2:12 PM _

ok that is NOT how that went

Cowboy 2: Electric Boogaloo  _ Today at 2:13 PM _

Of course not

Cowboy 3, yet another boy  _ Today at 2:13 PM _

So what is the noose thing? Cause uh, mega yikes?

Yu  _ Today at 2:14 PM _

Found a noose in the TV world

Chie  _ Today at 2:15 PM _

Sure, yosuke didnt say this exactly but that was the takeaway

Yosuke  _ Today at 2:15 PM _

you guys are dicks yknow?

Ann  _ Today at 2:16 PM _

on a completely unrelated note! Check out this pic I found

Ann  _ Today at 2:17 PM _

Ryuji  _ Today at 2:20 PM _

See!! Spoiler tag your sin

Ryuji  _ Today at 2:21 PM _

Ann I am going to effing kill you with my own bare hands

Haru  _ Today at 2:23 PM _

what's so bad about the spoiler tag?

Ann  _ Today at 2:23 PM _

click the image :)

Haru  _ Today at 2:24 PM _

It… didn't change? Is it broken

Yu  _ Today at 2:26 PM _

Oh! it's a screenshot of a spoiler tagged image

I'm an idiot

Yosuke  _ Today at 2:26 PM _

Have I mentioned you are the best phantom thief ann?

Objectively the funniest

Clownboy  _ Today at 2:28 PM _

Morgana said "Isn't she, though?"

Futaba  _ Today at 2:29 PM _

**_SIMP_ **

Clownboy  _ Today at 2:29 PM _

He sure is…

Clownboy  _ Today at 2:30 PM _

Speaking of theif

Makoto  _ Today at 2:33 PM _

Thief* I before E except after C

You were in the top of your class all year, you know this

Clownboy  _ Today at 2:34 PM _

Phantom Thceives

Ryuji  _ Today at 2:35 PM _

Hey guys new gang name!

Yu  _ Today at 2:35 PM _

I am updating the role name

Yu  _ Today at 2:37 PM _

Should I change the Investigation Team's?

Chie  _ Today at 2:39 PM _

What's a way to screw up Investigation Team though?

Yukiko  _ Today at 2:41 PM _

It shortens to IT so we could be Information Technology 

Chie  _ Today at 2:43 PM _

that's not as funny

Instant T-Ramen

Yukiko  _ Today at 2:43 PM _

Instant T-Message

Naoto  _ Today at 2:45 PM _

ISOSCELES TRIANGLE?

Rise  _ Today at 2:46 PM _

Ooh! I love this game!!!

I-Eat T-Ass

Futaba  _ Today at 2:46 PM _

10/10 IGN would recommend

Ann  _ Today at 3:27 PM _

Oh hey, by the way…

What's up with the Starbucks in Okina?

Chie  _ Today at 3:29 PM _

what do you mean?

Ryuji  _ Today at 3:30 PM _

It says " _ ATZR  _ bucks" on the window???

Ann  _ Today at 3:30 PM _

Yeah what's up with that?

Yukiko  _ Today at 3:31 PM _

Oh, I know!

They painted the window wrong, and just never fixed it.

Rise  _ Today at 3:31 PM _

its kinda a running joke around here

Rise  _ Today at 3:32 PM _

thought i had a stroke first time i went there too lmao

Clownboy  _ Today at 3:35 PM _

Okay we're on the train, everybody ready?

Naoto  _ Today at 3:50 PM _

I WILL CALL ONCE WE MEET IN ABOUT 5 MIN

Rise  _ Today at 3:51 PM _

sexy

lets have fun guys!

Yosuke  _ Today at 3:52 PM _

rise not for nothing but the last time you said that we got kicked out of a pool hall

Rise  _ Today at 3:53 PM _

!!!!!!OMG meanie!!

Rise  _ Today at 3:54 PM _

we arent getting drunk this time I swear!!

Clownboy  _ Today at 3:55 PM _

Please tell me there's a story to that

Futaba  _ Today at 3:55 PM _

P l e a s e

Yu  _ Today at 3:56 PM _

We'll tell you later. It's a long story...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
